Recently, there have been many proposals for providing the inner surface of a pneumatic tire with a film comprising ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH) known for its excellent gas barrier properties. For example, laminating an EVOH layer with a tie rubber layer and disposing them on the inner surface of a tire are proposed in Patent Documents 1 to 3. However, since there is a significant difference in stiffness between the coating rubber and the cords or wires, both of which comprise a reinforcing layer, the deformation of the reinforcing layer results in an uneven strain of low strain areas and high strain areas in the coating rubber of the reinforcing layer, corresponding to the arrangement of the reinforcing cords or wires in the planar direction of the reinforcing layer. Since EVOH has an elastic modulus which is significantly higher than those of the rubbers commonly used in pneumatic tires, EVOH is susceptible to the effects of the uneven strain resulted from the deformation of the reinforcing layer through the tie rubber layer and tends to result in breaking and cracking. Accordingly, in a pneumatic tire using a film comprising EVOH, the EVOH layer tends to result in cracking, and the cracks develop into the adjacent rubber layer, thereby reducing the appearance of the driven tire.